High School Daze
by canzie
Summary: Brick goes to a new schoola dn goes thru a whirl wind. He gets crazy best friends and gets a crush on a girl who slowly starts to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

****

**OOOHOHOHOOO! I couldn't resist! new story! I was just daydreaming, and I wanted to do it. It's based on brick and his high school daze! Its pretty much this big lump of a bunch of stories i've read here.**

**Please enjoie!**

* * *

Brick put his hat in front of his eyes as he rode in the back seat of his parents car. He tried to ignore his mother talking in the front passenger seat.

"...And I'm sure you'll make twice as amny friends as you did in your old school..." He managed to not drown out. 'Drake.' He thought as he thought back to his old school. That was his best friend. He probably wouldn't have many friends as he did in the old school if it wasn't for him. How is he suppose to make twice as many? 'Mandy.' He thought as he looked down at a card with her new phone number on it and a kiss mark, made with lip gloss. As soon as she heard he was moving, she broke up with him, she didn't believe in long distance relationships, but she believed in long distance friendships. She thought it would be cool to have a long distance friend, made her felt like a movie star or something.

He looked outside the window and saw his new school pass by. He made a face at it of unpleasentness(3 leave me aloone!) and sank back in his seat. He looked at his phone and saw it was 5:00 a.m. They left early, so that he could still go to school. they weren't about to let a move ruin his no tardy or absences. He felt tired.

"Mom, where's my ipod?" He asked finding it harder to drown her out.

"Oh, it's in the back honey, but dont put it on, I'm talking to you." She said. Brick reached intot the back and got it out.

"Yup, sure..." He said putting it on and turning it on. Then putting it on a volume, Where he couldn't hear her, and she couldn't hear him. By 5:46 am, they made it to their house.

"Now sweetie, go upstairs, pick a room you like that isn't the master bedroom, change your clothes for school, and get going." His mother said.

"But don't you want me to help with the furniture?" He asked.

"Nope, school! Me and your father gots it!" She said, pulling up her sleeve. She went outside with his dad. He went upstairs and picked the second biggest room. He put on a white shirt and put a red baggy hoodie over it. He picked up his favorite hat, stuck it on the right way then turned it to the back making a slight sway in his hair from the movement. He got his baggy jeans (NO, brick doesn't have SKINNY JEAN SYNDROME!) and put it on and then put on his red Nike's. He went downstairs after slinging his bookbag on his shoulder. As he exited the house, he saw that his dad was holding his back with his side of the couch on the floor. He chuckled a bit.

"Mom, at least let me help you bring this in." Brick said walking over to them. His mom looked at her husband before saying "Fine..." He helped her bring in the couch ,the TV, and the other couch before she finally made him head for school.

He was walking for school since he way done did miss the bus when a group of kids piled in a dark green convertable drive by. He watched them and when they turned to the street heading for school he couldn't help but think, "Why is a person driving to school that isn't a teacher?" But he shrugged it off, thinking it was only a rebel.

Finally he got to school, and went to the front where a girl was, she had brown hair, had a few wrinkles and glasses sitting at the tip of her nose. beside the wrinkles, she looked 24.

"Um, excuse me...but I'm new here and I'd like a scheduale." Brick said politely.

She looked up at him, and got a small smile on her face.

"Why, I've never seen a cuter boy come to this school." She said raising her fingers to her chin. Brick felt ackward immediantly, and just wanted to leave.

"Um, can I get my scheduale now?..." He asked putting his hands in his pockets nervously. She gave a small giggle.

"of course." she said in a small voice. She typed on the computer and said, "Name?"

"Uh...Brick...Brick Jojo." He said. She batted her eyelashes as she typed again. "ok." She said clicking the mouse on the computer. Then the printer came to life, making a bunch of beeping noises as a piece of paper slowly came out. She grabbed it and was about to hand it to brick but she snatched it back to her body.

"Wiat, I gotta sign it, so the teachers know its official." she said grabbing a near by pen.

"Ok." That made sense to brick. When she gave it to brick, brick left asap. Then he looked down at the scheduale, only to see a note there:

_Call me, big boy_

_213-556-2341_

_-Angel_

"Ugh..." He sighed. He would have to show it to teachers to let them know that is his right class, and not some student skipping his normal classes. He got to his first class, there was a fat, fat man, 'surprised he's standing up' fat man with a big bushy walrus gray mustashe on his lip but NO, no hair on his head. He had a white button up top with a brown tie, and brown cargo pants.

"Whooo are you?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Uh, uh, Brick." He stuttered.

"Hmmmmmmm, scheduale?" He asked going up to his computer behind his desk.

"Uh..." he mummbled looking down at his schedulae. "i have it, but you are Mr. Santos, right?" Brick asked.

"Yes! Now give me your scheduale." He said.

"B-b-but, I have you first period so it's fine." Brick tried to reason.

"I said GIVE IT TO ME! Before I give you detention!" He roared. Brick walked silently over there, his head down, as the class snickered and whispered and the teacher waiting impatiently. He got in front of him when he stuck out his hand.

"But-"

"NOW!" He yelled. Brick gave it to him after flicning. and he thought his yelling was loud at the door. The teacher opened the folded scheduale and gasped.

"Angel?" He whispered with sorrow. Then he looked up and glared at Brick.

"SIT DOWN! In that RUN DOWN SEAT over THERE!" He barked, pointing over to a old chair that looked like it waould fall apart if someone breathed to close to it. It was in a corner with a bunch of writting on wall and gum everywhere and it looked HIDEOUS!

Bricked walked twards the seat, and while he was walking, some smart guy sticked his foot out making brick stumble and fall onto the chair, putting his hand on something sorta wet and sticky trying to catch himself. He looked at his hand to see a big wad of chewed bubblegum sticking on three of his fingers. He could've sworn his face was green with disgust. The class blurted out laughing at him.

"Everyone, talk quietly while I take a phone call!" Mr. Santos said at the front of the room.

"I think i'm gonna be sick..." Brick mummbled to himself, feeling if he continued talking he'll throw up right there and then. He had nothing to wipe it on. " I'm never eating gum again." He mummbled to himself again. He opened his book bag with one hand, making sure the gum wasn't drying to fast, and took out a peice of paper. He scraped off the gum from his fingers, totally digusted as the gum streched from finger to paper.

The Class was still giggling and whispering and sometimes pointing to him when he was done. He sank down in his seat and scanned the room. It was your basic school groups you find at school:

The cool kids

The Jocks (two different groups)

The cheerleaders

The goth kids and

The nerds.

But there was this one kid who was by the window by himself. He had Blond hair that the sun bounced off making it look golden, Deep blue eyes, and flawless skin. He thought he would have been in the cool kids group or something. He probably didn't see or really hear the action that went on with the gum. But whatever. Then suddenly, the teacher slammed the phone down so hard the whole class fell silent.

"EVERYONE! AT THE END OF CLASS, I WANT 200 WORDS OF NOTES ABOUT THE LESSON! NO! 500!" He strided to the projector and started a powerpoint on the history of anceint greek. Brick was already taught this lesson in each grade he's been in, in his last school. So he started Doodling. He was drawing the teacher with a bunch of exxaserated features. He labeled the paper BIG FAT WALRUS TEACHER! At the somewhat end of class he was collecting notes.

"Oh, damn." He mummbled. He crumbled up the paper.

"BRICK! What was that?" He asked as he reached his desk.

"N-nothing." He said.

"Yes, it was give it to me."

"I'm good."

"GIVE IT!" He said trying to snatch it from Brick's hand.

"NO!" Brick protested putting his hand on the other side the teacher wasn't reaching for. They kept playing catch me while the teacher mummbled things like "Give!..." And "If you dont..." Finally, when the teacher stumbled to one side trying to catch the paper, Brick shot it from his seat as it landed in the garbage, hiding itself in various other crumble papers. As it landed in the garbage, the bell rang, and he up and left so fast, it left a gust of wind.

"Whoo." He sighed.

"Wow." Someone said patting him on his back.

Brick turned around to a boy with perfectly tanned skin, Black mused hair, and green intense eyes. "That was some shot you made. Have you considered basketball?" He asked.

"Uh... no." Brick said.

"Aw, well, you should. were you in any sports in your old school?"

"No..." He said again.

"Oh, well that's a shame. Hey, how about sitting with me and my friends at lunch?" He asked.

"Uh sure!" Brick said.

"Awesome! Oh and sorry 'bout trippn' you in there. No hard feeling right? Great." He said as he patted him on the back and left.

"What?" Brick asked confused.

* * *

**YAY! Hoped ya like it. I worked really hard on it! I even skipped my next chap for The Lord of theift, for this, and for those reading this and haven't read the other story yet, you should read it, its really cool. and anyways...PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, im horrible, i dont update enough. but please, yall cant blame me, I actually have a life other than this website. so, here's my story!**

* * *

Brick went to the table with the waving idiot like he asked.

"What's up, Brick? I just want to tell you, if you become an awesome basketball player, it'll be alot easier to get girls..." He said turning to a random table and winking at a cute girl.

"Yeah, but if you mess up in a game they wont like you anymore, AKA, they only like you as long as your a popular person." Brick said.

"And, your really weird. The answer to that is simple, just dont mess up." Butch said. Brick groaned as he hit his head on the table. He turned his head sideways, away from butch, and saw the blond boy again. He was sitting at a table all by himself, looking outside the window, with the tray of food infront of him, untouched.

Brick got up.

"Where you going?" Butch asked as he gathered his food and started walking over to The boy.

"Hey..." he said softly, not to scare him.

"He turned his head from the window abrutly, and started getting up. "sorry, I didn't know this was taken..." he started mumbling.

"W-w-whoa!" He said grabbing his arm, when he reached for his food. He pulled him back down.

"Wh...wait, you are talking to me?" He said, his blue eyes shining from either the light or the fact someone want to talk to him.

"Yeah, is that weird?" brick asked. Butch came over rolling his eyes.

"You are the weirdest boy ever to caome here. You made me walk all the way over here just to talk to..." he looked at the boy.

"this guy!"

"He has a name!" Brick said.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Brick was so... how could he NOT have a name.

"What's your name?" Brick said to the boy.

"Uh..B-"

"SEE! No name!" Butch saids impateintly. "Now let's go, before someone sees me with this nobody!"

"No one ASKED you to come here." Brick said.

"GAH! your impossible." he said slamming the tray down, making most of its contents on the table, and slouching in his seat.

"Now, whats your name?" Brick asked him again.

"It's..." He mumbled really silently.

"What?" Brick asked.

"..."

"What?" Butch asked this time.

"Boooomer!" He said annoyed as if he was yelling it the whole time.

"Cool name!" Brick said.

"Oh, please, stop lying to the nerd, lets go!" butch said ready to get up.

"NO! You can go!" Brick said.

"Fine! Spoil your rep. before you even have one for all I care." he said getting up.

"So...why you always looking outside windows?" Brick asked boomer.

"Oh, well... When your thinking, it helps you think, like its easier to block out the rest of the world when looking at nature." He explained.

"Well, whatcha always thinking about?" Brick asked.

"UH! Well..." He stuttered as he turned a deep shape of pink. Just then an annoying sound of cheer and high spirit filled the room. He turned around and saw a bunch of sorta sweaty girls fill the room. they were all wearing the school colors in uniforms form. "Cheerleaders..." brick mumbled.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Boomer daydreaming in the way of the girls.

"who?" he asked looking back twards the girls. "A...i think i know..who you mean..." He said in a daydreamy voice himself. A girl with long orange hair tied in a silk pink bow, with her uniform on talking to he could care less. She had a beautiful shade of brown for eyes.

"Woooooow..." He said.

"She's beautiful right?" Boomer said behind him.

"Yeah, especailly her eyes..." Brick said.

"Yea..."

"A beautiful shade of" "blue" "Brown" They said at the same time. "what?"

"I'm talking about the blond!" Boomer said.

"I'm talking about red head." Brick said.

"Well, whatever. I"m never gonna get my girl...I'm just a nobody, who doesn't have a chance." Boomer said. "you actually have a chance, you will play basketball."

"Hey, that's not true, I might not play it." He said.

"But you will if you want her." He said. Brick sighed. He was right.

"Well, what sport do yuo play?" Brick asked turning back to Boomer.

"Soccor, but I play the goalie." he said. Butch walked back over.

"Fine, I'll stay here but I wont talk to the nerd." He said.

"And If I'm a nerd to?" Brick said.

"Nerds aren't good at sports." Butch said.

"Well then, Boom boom here isn't a nerd." Brick said. Boomer blushed at his new nickname.

"Whatcha talkin' bout Brick?" Butch said.

"He is the...Star player for Soccor. The best on the team, yup, without him, they would never win any games." He said.

"Really? Is that true boom boom?" Butch asked.

"Stop calling me Boom boom! and...I guess.. I wouldn't call myself a star player, but I guess without me, the other team would get alot more goals." He said.

"Fine, your not a nerd, but still, its not excatly a great sport."

"Hey, what can you tell me about that cutie?" Brick said pointing over to the table with the girl.

"Eh...Haven't dated her before, straight A's, to smart for me." Butch said.

"Hmm..." He thought over. "Go over there and try and talk to her." he said. "ask her whats the square root of..i dont know, 7." Brick asked.

"What?" I dont even know what that means." butch said.

"JUST GO!" Brick said.

"Fine." he started walking over there and when the girls spotted him. They started screaming playfully and throwing food at him, making a lot of attention turn twards them. Butch covered his head and ran back over to them.

"no..no.." Brick mumbled jerking his head to the right, telling him to go anywhere then where they were sitting. He stopped halfway and cocked his eyebrows.

"go away.." he mumbled. Butch smirked and walked over to them anyways. They banged there head on the table, leaving thier head down.

"Heehee. whats up guys?" He said with the pudding in his hair starting to fall on his face.

"Your hopeless..." Brick mummbled keeping his head down.

"Whatever." Butch said licking the pudding off his face.

* * *

I know, it short, and im awful, but im just trying to get it in the front. please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOO! I love you guys! You guys gave me hope. You haven't reviewed two pennies and I'm still writting this story. THAT MEANS IM NOT DOING IT FOR YOU! I'm writting it for my entertainment. sigh. I'm gonna love this chapter. its probably gonna be long.**

* * *

Brick went to the next class and as soon he walked in he backed right out. Somehow, Boomer was right in front of him when he turned around.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Blossom's in there!" He said.

"Oh, your lucky. I dont have any classes with bubbles." He said sad. Brick touched inside his pocket to something he forgot was there as Boomer walked away. 'Hmm...' He thought as he went back inside the classroom. He sat at a seat relitivly close to Blossom, but butterflies in his stomach forced him to move to another seat a little farther away.

"OK class, we are starting group projects!" The teacher said as she walked in. The whole class groaned together.

"But, just working with someone gives you 50 points out of 150." Everyone gave little sighs of relives.

"I already got the group project people, but i examined the lot of you to see who you dont like, your friends and who you wouldn't mind working with. depending on who you are, we'll see which catagory you will be matched with." She said. "There will be one person who wont have anybody ebcause it was odd numbered but that person is smart enought to-" She looked at the computer, "oh...oh wait. We have a new student, so that won't be nessasary any more. ok."

She read off the list, "Sally, Greg. Robert, rebecca. Blossom, and the new student Brick." The rest of the names to Brick he couldn't hear. Blossom turned around to look at him and he sunk back in his seat and raised his book as a blush crept across his face. 'good thing Mandy broke up with me before i moved.' he thought.

After class, Blossom walked up to him. Brick stopped packing to look up at her.

"Listen, I'm not a person to work in groups unless I _have _to, so if your not going to be serious about working with me, dont come to my house." She said. He was about to open his mouth to say 'but i dont know where you live, but she slapped a thin peice of paper on the desk, turned on her heels and walked away, then as if on cue, a group of her friends came by and swooped her up into the conversation.

He turned the paper around to see in (his opinion) beautiful cursive pink pen, her adress. He shrugged and stuffed it in his bookbag pocket.

He was walking down the hall to his next class when he saw Butch...flirting with a girl? He walked up next to him. Butch didn't seem to notice him until the girl he was talking to pointed behind him to himself. Butch turned to face Brick and said, "Hey whats up?"

"whose this?" brick asked. He was going to answer but she put her hand up to tell him to stop.

"I got a voice. My name's Buttercup." She said sticking her hand out. Brick took the chance she was waiting for his hand to actually look at her.

She had shortish hair in a pony tail, and both her bangs were forcely swept to one side. so that it kinda covered her left eye. She wasn't wearing mascara or lip gloss, but her face had natural beauty so she didn't need it.

She had a black shirt with a green star on it and her sleves were colored in a patteren of green and black. She had baggy jeans that didn't seem to be hers and black sneakers. Finally He took her hand before butch or herself thought he was checking her out.

"Hi, I'm Brick." He said shacking her hand. She looked at a watch on her wrist that cearly was not there and said, "ooo, look at the time, I gots to go. bye butchie." She said.

"Bye babe." He said as she walked away.

"Girlfriend?"

"Heck no." Butch said.

"Then what was up witht he exchange you guys had."

"Ah, she's just a friend. We've been friends since like, birth. I've seen her grow up into a beautiful women... Please, the only thing i saw her grow in was that T-shirt I gave her a couple years ago." He said.

"Well, I gots to go, I'ma be late for class if I dont hurry." He said snapping his fingers and clapping at what seems like the same time before running off.

"Yeah see ya." He said as he got to the next class that wasn't far from his first.

After school, He couldn't help feeling butterflies in his stomach as he held up the peice of paper in front of the house he had direction to get to. He walked up to the flower embroided sidewalk and gave the door bell a push.

Blossom opened the door with a smile before it was replaced with a frown before replaced with a thoughtful look.

"Are you...ok..." He asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine, just come in." She said. He walked in and couldn't hep but notice how clean everything was. He thought very hard and hesitated before he was "Neat freak mother?" He turned to her for her answer and saw she was giving him a stern glare.

"You...did this...dind't you..." He said afraid this would happen.

"Yeah, now just come on, I expect to have this project down by wednesday." She said climbing the stairs.

"Er, we're going... upsatirs?" He said. Not even Mandy went upsatirs with him when they first started going out.

"Yes, we have the worst privacy down here", she said before disappering trying to climb the rest of the stairs. Brick Blushed, '_privacy?'_

He went up the stairs anyway. She was waiting by a pink colored door. "Come on slow poke." She said. He ran up the rest of the stairs. When he walked in she was neatly but despretly trying to find something in her bookshelf.

"Uggh! where is it?" She mumbled to her self.

"What...?" He asked.

"My math book, we can't do the project if I dont have a math book!" She groaned.

"I...I have one." He said. She turned around to look at him.

"You do? but aren't you new?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, but I dont like depending on other people too much on things i could do myself, so in the time between last and 7th period, I went and grabbed a book." He explained. Her face once again fell into a thougtful one as it did at the door.

"Ok... where do you wanna work, the bean bags or the bed?" She asked. He looked near the corner of the room and saw there were bean bags of two different shade of pink and the bed was a light shade of pink, almost white while only the pillows were unexceptionally pink.

"I guess the bed." He said as he moved twards it. she took out her notebook and said, "You ask the questions and we'll figure it out and both write it down, ok?" She asked, although it sounded more as a command.

"Ok..." He said. they both laid on the bed and did their work like they were suppose to until...

"The answer is "34" "35" they said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"The answer to the problem is thirty five!" Blossom said.

"No, its thirty four." Bricks said.

"No, look." She said. she scooted ever so close to him and his stomach flipped over and over and over and over as the butterflies were its guide to where it should flip. "See, it said that you have to round to the nearest tenth, then it would be 35, so ha, your wrong." Brick became upset right away. He could tolerate alot of things, but HATES being called wrong.

"But still! If you did your math right it should be 34!" He said he reached over her body and pointed over to her work. "See! you forgot to carry the two, so it's 34." she looked at the boy leaning over her to make a point and he looked down at her. They stared at each other a while and started to slowly lean in when,

DING_DONG!_

Theyseperated and Blossom got off the bed.

"Um, I should...probably see who that is."

"Uh, yeah." Brick said getting off the bed himself. She went downstairs. He started packing up all the unneeded stuff like looseleaf, pen, and other. Then she came upstairs again. "Ok, um thats some of my cheerleader squad group people that are here to practice so you need to go." She said.

"Ok." He said as he packed up the rest.

"We'll finish the rest of the project tommorow." She said. The thought of him almost kissing her flashed through his head as he thought about finishing _that_ up.

"Ok, I'll see you tommorow then." He said kinda awkwardly as if he was suppose to kiss her on the cheek before he left.

"Ok, bye." She said. He could hardly see it cause she was practically hiding behind the door, but he saw she was blushing.

"Bye..." He said again.

"...bye." She closed the door. Before he headed down the sidewalk, he could hear a union of "OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inside by the girls. He chuckled to himslef.

* * *

WOW! I am so proud of myself. this HAS to be the longest chapter for this story, i mean there is only 2 chapters, but still.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Whoo! AHHH! I'm so pumped up! AWWHOOO! YEA! Anyway, sorry and heres ya go!**

* * *

Boomer came rushing at Brick, so fast he had to use Brick's body to stop himself.

"What...did you...do?" He panted.

"What?" Brick asked.

"My...my classes! They were changed!...I at least have...three classes with... bubbles in them!" He said still panting. he must have came a long way.

"Well..." Brick said thinking back.

Flashback! ^^

Brick took out the phone number that _angel_ gave him. He called.

"Yeeees?" He heard her fail seductive voice on the other end.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor." He asked.

"Have you baby?" she said excitedly fast.

"WHAT? No! I was wondering if you would switch classes for a friend of mine." He asked.

"oooh. Well. Only if i get something in returnnn..." She said using her suductive voice again. _Was this chick some kind of molester?* _

"I can..." Brick said stuffing his hands inside his pocket and pulling out about four peices of crumpled paper. "Give you about 75 bucks."

"Nope, why wont cha drop by my house?" She said. she let out a little squeal on the other end.

"Uh, I got a credit card I can get to an atm..."

"Uh uh! come on ove-a to my house!"

"No, seriously, money's nooo object." He said.

"Fine, I'll do this little favor for a favor later. ok? sounds good?" She said.

"Ok."

End flashback! ;D

"Let's just say I do to much for you." He said.

"Wow dude thanks!" Boomer said. His excited blue eyes being covered by his shimmering blond hair as he looked at his scheduale again. (A/N: Ok, im like, in love with boomer, and I really had to hold back on this description of what i really wanted to say, so just in case i ever do get carried away and say something really adoringly, dont think of it as Brick saying it, it's me being over excited, ;D)

"Yeah." Brick said. He patted his back and walked into his class. Butch called him over to his little group he saw him in the first day brick was there. He called boomer over after him to join since he didn't want him sitting alone. Butch looked alittle annoyed but shrugged it off.

"I want to introduce you to some of my friends on the basket ball team just in case you change your mind. This is pete, this is greg, he is funny so you'll never be bored, this is-"

"I want to join." He said.

"Brandon, he is an idiot sometimes this-"

"Did you hear me?"

"is Lanny, he is as much-"

"Butch!" He said.

"What?" Butch asked.

"I want to join the team." Brick said. Butch blinked at him.

"Really?"

"yes."

"Cool!"

-Later-

Brick walked out of the basketball try outs feeling confident and sweaty. Then he saw Blossom in between the arms of a man (hee hee, i mean teennager man ^^) and they seemed to be talking. brick was ready to walk over there and say "You dont have to be that close for her to smell your breath" and drag her away, when he put his lips on hers. His jaw dropped to his feet and came back up and was ready to , again, walk over there and say "BACK OFF!" when she put her arms around his neck in enjoyment. He couldn't believe his eyes.

She...had...a boyfriend.

He stumbled backwards twards the exit and ran away from the school, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

(AAAAAWWW! POOOR BRRRIICCKK! oops, i mean the next day!)

Brick had his red hood over his head in the cafiteria, sulking in his seat when Blossom walked over to him and sat down next to him. He gave her a look from his shadowed eyes.

"You didn't come over to my house yesterday. What happened?" She asked.

"Try outs." He said flatly.

"But they ended an hour after school."

"yeah." He said again flatly.

"Um, ok. Anyway, get your food and we can start when your done." She said, shrugging off his sour mood.

"Not...hungry." He said as memories flashed from yesterday into his head and he got angry.

"Um, okie-dokie, then let's start now." He would have told her how cute that okie-dokie, sounded from her put he was too pissed. When she put the books on the table he grabbed her hands and pulled him twards himself and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend." He faced paled slightly but quickly said, "Cause I dont."

"Then who was that..._guy _" He growled, trying not to call him anything eles, "You were locking lips with." It wasn't until he saw her paled face til he realized he was growling like a killer wanting to see blood. He took a breath trying to calm himself. He had no idea why he was going crazy about this, there was many girls he had crushes on before his last girlfriend who had boyfriends already. Why was freaking about this one?

"I... You saw that?" She whispered.

"Hell yes!" He said, his voice becoming a little louder, and growly-er (^^;;)

"B-brick..." She whimpered.

"What?" He hisssed.

"My hands." She said. He looked dwn to see he was squeezing the life out her hands. He let go and got up quickly and walked away. He still needed to know why was he freaking over her. And he just ruined his impression making him look like an abuser. He need to clear his mind.

(With boomer! *first time for everything.* 2nd period) He walked into his new class and as he said, Bubbles was in the near back seat.

"OOOO! A new student!" The teacher sang.

"Hi." He said as he took a seat right next to bubbles.

"Please, name." She said.

"Boomer." He said. the teacher rolled her hands over each other saying for him to go on.

"Raymond ( 'o';; I dont know)

"Well, welcome. Bubbles will you please show Mr. Raymond all the ropes to do things around here?"

"Sure Mrs. Rally. ( 'o' again I dunno) She smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles, I've seen you before! Your were that other guy at the table that hot burnette went to two days ago or something. After we threw food at him." She said. He stifled a giggle.

"Yea, we tried to tell him to go anywhere eles but it didn't go through to him." He said. She had no intention of stifling her giggle and she let out the cutest giggle a boy could ever hear.

"Cool. Wanna sit at my table today?" She asked. He tried his best not to let his blush show as he shook his head yes.

"Cool." She said and turned her attention back at the teacher. Then he sunk down into his seat and put a book up to his face as heat quickly rised to his face.

* * *

**Since This week is mid terms and a certain drone boring voice teacher lost my project I decided to update at least one of my stories. And those who are eagerling awaiting the next chapter for The Lord Of Theift, It'll come somewhere in two weeks. So hope you enjoyed, updating this at 8:05, 1~17~11, monday. ^^ Ohhh, and that astridge (is that how you spell it?) by molester is for this:**

**It means an older person who have, or try to have sex with people way to young for them. and it also mean I didn't know how to spell it. ^^ thats all folks and I'm begging you! even if it's a review all on critisizm, give me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**o.o...O_O... Ok, I was over going my last chapter, and I was telling you when I'd update it at the bottom (even thought it already does that for you) And I...TT^TT...Didn't put P.M. or A.M. For the time! I feel so ashamed. Okie! Moving on...**

**Disclaimer for YOU! : I dont not, REPEAT DO NOT! own ppg, thx!**

* * *

Blossom POV

I had to find brick and clear all this up. After the shock wore off of him seeing me, I knew I had to find him. I ran around the school, asking people if they had seen a boy with red hair and pissed off walk by. But they where no help. Finally, way after lunch was over, (First time being late to anything wiht out a proper excuse) I settled down next to the doors of the pool place. I drowned my head into my arms and knees, when I head slapshing on the inside. I squiggled inside.

And there I found him.

He was doing laps in the pool. His back was well chiseled, and the water swooping over it made it glimmer. His hair wet and shaggy almost made me day dream about him swimming out and fliping it like some male model god. And when he started doing back strokes I saw his chest. It was absolutely amazing complete with a 6 pack. And everytime he stroked his hands back and the water slooshed over him, I could see it more precise and it almost made me faint.

Wait. Whoa. Why am I staring at this guy? I don't even l-like him. He's just a hot guy. A really hot guy. Who's single. after realizing he didn't see me or hear me a gave a small cough.

Brick almost wanted to punch something. He quickly went to the pool room and slide off his book bag, and shirt and pants(^/^ ooh hoh hoho oh! Let's just skip that part.)

He barrowed one of the swimming trunks and dived intot the pool hoping his anger would be left at the entrance. The water engulfed him as he welcomed it with sweet relief. He was going to get out but the water felt so fresh, so crisp, he could go a couple of laps. As he was doing laps, he couldn't help but let his mind dift to Blossom again. which reminded him, he had to try and call Mandy. when he heard a small cough. He stopped mid stroke and floated while looking at the source of the voice.

It was blossom.

"Oh, um, hey. I didn't see you there." He said swimming to the side. _I wonder how long she's been standing there._ He thought.

"Uh yea..." She looked like she was trying to find right words. he wasn't in any rush, being in the water kept him at a cool level.

"T-that... Who you saw... ugh..." She said still lost. He wondered was it really that complicated?

"C-can you put on some clothes? Please?" She asked. He smirked.

"Oh, why? Is there a problem?" He said, not moving.

"Yes! I can't concentrate when your..." She looked at him and saw him smirking. "s...splashing around like that." She said.

"what's that have to do with clothes?" He said his smile getting bigger.

"Oh, whatever! Who you saw wasn't my boyfriend or anything. He was my play partner. See, he's got this crush on me, the only reason he tried for the play, and well, where he was suppose to fake kiss he real kissed." She explianed.

"Then why did you look like you enjoyed it?" He asked.

"Cause in the real play, he was suppose to real kiss me anyways, so I thought, Good pratice." She said.

"Oh, well ok."

Silence pass through, only the slosh of the water.

"I tried out for the basket ball team." He said.

"Oh...cool"

More silence.

"You want to get out?" She asked. He thought for a moment before a smile broke out on his face.

"ok." He reched out his hand. Blossom stood up for a more gripping help, and took hold of his hand when he pulled the oppiste and direction and she was flying head first into the water.

"AAAAHH!" She screamed. But the rest of her poteintialed screamed was gurgled by water. She flailed under water for a moment before swimming for up. she took a gasp, flipping her hair out of her face as the laugh of brick filled her ears. She flustered and pushed him a bit.

"your so mean." She said under his roar of laughter. He didn't seem to hear him. She tackled him under the water. A few fits of movement was coming from where he was tackled before they both re-surfaced, Blossom above brick's head.

"Ahh! No! Brick! Eheheehe! Put me down! haha!" She squealed.

"Ok." He threw her as far as he could and she went under with a splash. She re-surfaced again and they were laughing and giggling while playing in the water. Then after a moment they just floated there. Blossom ontop of brick while they left the water move about them. Then the bell rang.

"OMIGOSH! I just totally skiped 6th period!" she said. She climbed out the pool and waded twards the showers.

"And I dont have any clothes." She graoned. Brick felt bad. He got got out, gathered his clothes and gave it to blossom.

"Here, put those on. I'll be back." He said as he went to the locker rooms of the pool place. She quickly changed, giving glances to the locker room, seeing if brick would come out before she was done changing. She really didn't want to take the clothes but she didn't want to go out there with wet clothes.

Then Brick came out with a new clothes on.

"I always have extra." He said.

Boomer sat down next to bubbles at the table with light pink cheeks. It was kinda hard not to be embarrased when your the only boy in a 5 seat radius of cheerleaders.

"Uh, h-hi bubbles." He mumbled.

"Oh hi boomer." she said (not really) really loudly. He visuably shrunk as most girls around her looked to him.

"Er-" He stuttered.

"Aw, bubbles, you always steal all the fine ones." One of them said.

"Uh-" He started.

"Naw, she don't gots the butts to flirt with him, let alone get." another said. He blushed even more then when he first came.

"Eh.."

"Aw! Oh please, please, can I ask him out?"

"Does he even play a sport?"

"Can't we date others anyway? Why do we have to date jocks?"

"Yeah! independence."

"He's so cute! He's blushing!" Everyone looked twards him, making him blush deeper.

"AAAWW!" They all (for lack of a beter word, like seriously don't they?) moaned. Then they all mumbled and talked together making it impossible to make out words. Some leaned over, touching him, pinching his cheeks and apologizing. He felt violated as thye continued to touch him. Bubbles leaned to him.

"It's ok, come on." she said getting up and picking him up, still blushing.

"OOOOOOOOO!" The group said making the whole _cafiteria _look over. He blushed even deeper if that was even possible. His face probably looked like a tomato with blond fuzz.

"Just ignore them." bubbles said as she continued walking out. As he realize they were holding hands, his stomache tingled and turned. (;D aha! betcha would've thought i make him blush more.) They went to the outside tables and bubbles bought out a mysyterious bag. Then she took out food.

"Here you go. Sorry about them, they could be very dramatic." She said. He took a grape.

"It's uh, fine." he mumbled.

"Oh, please, you face said otherwise." She said with a knowing face.

"Whatever." He said.

"But what they said got me wondering, what sport do you play?" She asked. His heart almost stopped. He couldn't tell her he was goalie, he still didn't think that was a cool spot on the team.

"Uh-um, F-football." He blurted out.

"Oh, cool, what are you?"

"Um, captain?"

"OMG! Really? You're so cool! I'm going to come see your game sometime. What number are you?" She asked.

"Uh, uh, I-I, Um, I don't really look at my number, when I'm throwing footballs all the time!" He said. He looked down, as bubbles looked up in consideration.

"Well... ok, that makes sense... Just figure out later and tell me, ok?" She asked.

"Uh, sure..." He said getting up. "See ya." He said.

"What about rest of lunch?" She yelled after him. But he kept walking.

* * *

**Oh, boomer, don't you get it? It's always best to be yourself, not someone better than yourself. What have you gotten yourself into? Tsh tsh tsh.**

**So review guys, HOPEFULLY Lord of theift will be posted in a week or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**oh, wow. is that the time? I'm late. BUT! I have an excuse..s. Um, the family computer needed fixing so it was tooken away, and it wasn't ready in time for spring break. like, i was planning to boom this site up with stories, but the only working computer (which everyone was using *did i mention there are 6 people in the house...sharing ONE computer?*) was unassesable. Sorry. And we were having a spring cleaning week, and it's still going on. AND homework on the weekend. So those are the excuses. **

**Wow. that was longer than expected... no it wasn't. enough stalling. Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin' except my nuts. ;D my honey roasted peanuts that is.**

* * *

Boomer nervously walked through the hall, wretching people apart and making his way through. He had to find butch. When he turned the corner, he bumped into butch and his laughing cronies. He fell onto his floor, and everybody looked at him with glares.

"Hey, loser, get out the way!" One of them said in a gruff voice.

"Yeah! you know someone needs to teach you a lesson!" another said. As boomer got back up they started to surround him.

"Uh,uh,uh, hey guys, let's calm down a bit..." He said nervously. they started pushing him around in a circle, then he fell on the floor. then started cracking their knuckles and punching their fist in their palm as they all got closer. He started wimpering as he soon realized he had no where to go.

"Ok, guys, leave 'em to me." Butch said coming to the front of the circle.

"Yeah, if anyone can beat up anyone bad is butch." one said.

"yeah!" the rest agreed.

"Don't have to much fun butch!" They said walking away.

"Oh, you better beleieve I will." he said cracking his knuckles walking twards boomer meniceningly.

"W-w-w-wait! butch! I know you hate me, but-but-but, think about brick! He'll hate you! uh, uh, uh..." Boomer said backing up. Soon the guys left around the corner and butch saw that from the corner of his eye.

"Calm down-" Butch said, and he reached out to touch him.

"AAAAHH!" He yelled, falling to the ground in fetal positions.

"Boomer! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Butch said. Boomer looked up at him.

"Really? Oh! Oh thank you! I thought I was gonna pee my pants!" boomer said.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let my new friend get beat up."

"oooh, well as your buddy, i need a favor." He said.

"What?" Butch asked.

"I, uh, need you to pretend you're me at football. By the way what number are you?"

"What why?" Butch asked.

"Cause I can't say im you without your numbe-"

"NO! Why do you need me to be you? Or you to be me?"

"Cause... I wanted to impress bubbles." Boomer said.

"The cheerleader?" Butch asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, going for the gold? Good job. Fine, got some yellow thing?" butch asked.

"I got this... yellow bandanna." He said.

"ok, cool, and my number is 12." He said walking away with the bandanna in his pocket.

"Thanks butch!" Boomer yelled after him.

Brick sneaked blossom through the hall, past hall monitor after montitor. Brick dragged blossom around so much she felt her arms like noodle. He stopped infront of her sixth period.

"But brick! Sixth period is over." Blossom whispered.

"I know." He said with a smirk. He lightly tapped on the window and some guy with hair over his eyes looked over and smiled. then brick made a movement with his hands to make it look like he was writting on paper. The guy tapped a person infront of him and whispered someting as that person did the same thing to the person in front of him to do the same ting, only to stop momentarily when the teacher looked thier way. When it got to the front, the person took the 6th period attendance book. Then passed it back to the guy with long hair.

Then he said in a goofy voice as he lifted his hand up, "Teacher!... I got a fart."

"Uh! Get out! and don't come back in til you don't smell like fart!" She said. "Nasty." She mumbled as he moved twards the door and the class laughed. As he opened the door and sticked his butt out, he gave the paper to him and brick marked Blossom present. then the guy burpped and took it back.

"Whoops, sorry teach, just some gas." He said sitting back down and passing the paper back.

"Uh, huh, whatever...nasty." and she continued class. Brick turned to blossom with a smirk on his face.

"Well?"

"I... can only say that you have some connections for a new kid." She said.

"Yeah, yeah now I gotta get you to your scheduale class." He said pulling her around again.

```````after school`````

"So? How was class?" Brick asked while walking blossom out of school.

"It was like I was there the whole time. They didn't even know i was there for only half the time."

"Yeah.. that's the way brick rollss-" Then he was pushed to the ground. It was the guy blossom was kissing before.

"HEY! whatcha doing with meh girlfriend!" He said seething.

"John! Calm down!" She said. Brick jumped back up and pushed him.

"She isn't your girlfriend!" He yelled. People soon started gathering around.

"Brick! Calm down... please." Blossom said. Brick gave a last glare twards the guy and walked away with blossom guiding, but he threw a punch from behind.

* * *

**ooooh, cliff hanger! well not really. hope ya enjoy and plaease r&r**


End file.
